Felix Felicis Hulk Bottle Series
by HulkJr
Summary: Hulk Bottle, seorang murid Hogwarts yang berhasil mendapatkan ramuan Felix Felicis dari pelajaran ramuan. Akhirnya dengan ramuan itu dia berusaha untuk mendapatkan cewek yang diincarnya, berhasilkah? Kita ikuti saja petualangannya.. Mirip iklan sinet uy
1. 1 Felix Felicis

**1. Felix Felicis**

Aku akan memberikan sebotol ramuan keberuntungan ini kepada salah seorang dari kalian yang dapat membuat ramuan cacar paling baik, atau bahkan berhasil membuatnya sampai selesai!" ujar Prof. Slughorn di salah satu kelas ramuan anak-anak kelas 6. "OK! Silakan mulai buat ramuan itu, SEKARANG!!"

Murid-murid di dalam kelas itu langsung beranjak dari kursinya untuk mengambil bahan-bahan ramuan di lemari.

_Wah, aku harus mendapat ramuan itu… harus!!_ batin Hulk sambil mulai memasukkan bahan-bahan ramuan ke dalam kuali. _Bagaimanapun aku salah satu murid favorit Slughorn di kelas ini. Lagipula, Felix itu tentu saja akan berguna untukku._

Sudah satu jam berlalu, di dalam kelas mulai mengepul asap-asap dari kuali murid-murid. Tapi menurut Hulk yang paling parah adalah asap dari kuali anak Slytherin kurus itu, yang mengeluarkan asap berwarna hitam pekat berbau karet terbakar, karena di buku seharusnya asapnya menjadi hijau muda. Sedangkan yang lain mulai banyak yang mengeluarkan asap berwarna biru dan betapa lega dirinya melihat hanya kualinya yang mengeluarkan asap berwarna hijau tua.

"Usaha yang bagus, tapi sayang kau terlalu berlebihan dalam memberikan ekor gajah itu", ucap Prof. Slughorn yang sedang berkeliling melihat hasil ramuan murid-muridnya. "Dan, yeah, waktu pelajaran kita telah usai, setelah berkeliling melihat hasil ramuan kalian, akhirnya kuputuskan Felix ini kuberikan kepada….. Mr. HULK BOTTLE!!"

"Terima kasih, Professor!" ujar Hulk senang, betapa senangnya dia sampai hampir menumpahkan kualinya sendiri.

"Hati-hati anakku, ini terimalah sebotol kecil Felix Felicis ini! Kuharap kau tidak menggunakannya dalam ujian atau ketika bertanding dalam turnamen ya! OK, kelas telah selesai, kalian semua boleh keluar. Dan jangan lupa PR-nya dikerjakan!"

- - - - - - - -

"Wah, Hulk! Kira-kira kau akan menggunakannya untuk apa?" tanya Primus Finnigan yang merupakan teman sekamarnya. "Sebentar lagi kan Valentine, apa mungkin kau akan menggunakannya supaya bisa jalan dengan_nya_?"

"Hahaha, niatku sudah ketahuan ya? Dari dulu aku tidak berani untuk mendekatinya… Mudah-mudahan dengan Felix ini…"

"Kau bisa jalan dengannya dan mencumbunya!" potong Primus sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

- - -- - - - - -  
14 Februari, pukul 8.25 WIB (Waktu bagian Inggris Barat :p)

Great Hall sudah mulai banyak anak-anak yang sarapan di mejanya masing-masing. Hulk sendiri sudah selesai memakan semua yang ada di piringnya, dan kini sedang memandang seorang gadis di meja Ravenclaw, sepertinya berharap dia akan menjadi teman kencannya. Yang Hulk tahu dia bernama Bon Shang, gadis keturunan Asia.

"Hulk!!" panggil Primus yang langsung mengagetkannya. "Kurasa sudah saatnya kau meminum ramuan itu, sepertinya dia juga sudah mau berangkat ke Hogsmeade"

"Oh, iya… Errr… satu sendok saja cukup untuk beberapa jam ke depan kukira", gumam Hulk seraya menuang sebagian isi botol kecil itu ke atas sendoknya dan langsung meminumnya. Beberapa saat tubuhnya terasa menghangat dan dia pun merasa lebih percaya diri. "Okey, aku pergi sekarang!"

Hulk langsung melenggang melewati meja-meja asrama lain masih dengan percaya diri. Tetapi sebelum dia pergi menyusul targetnya, ada suara yang sudah tak asing lagi memanggilnya.

"HULK… TUNGGU!!" panggil Nabil Shortbottom sambil berlari ke arah Hulk dengan terengah-engah seperti dia telah berlari bermil-mil saja. "Hah.. hah.. hah… Maaf… Hulk, tadi aku bertemu Prof. Slughorn, dan katanya kau harus menemuinya sekarang."

"Oh, Nabil kukira ada apa, Oke aku akan ke sana. Trims"

Setelah Hulk berkata begitu, dia langsung menuju kantor Slughorn. "Silakan masuk anakku!! Dan silakan duduk, anggap saja rumah sendiri", ucap Slughorn ramah. "Kau tahu kenapa aku memanggilmu ke sini?"

"Tentang keahlianku dalam pelajaran ramuan?", jawab Hulk santai dan yakin.

"Yeah, benar sekali anakku!" ujar Prof. Slughorn sepertinya heran karena Hulk sudah tahu. "Kurasa setelah melihatmu dalam kelasku, yang selalu bisa membuat ramuan dengan sangat baik, maka kau akan kubebaskan dari semua tugas PR-mu yang telah kuberikan di kelasku."

Hulk masih tenang, tidak terlihat kaget atau senang. "Terima kasih, Sir, atas kebaikan Anda. Saya bisa keluar sekarang kan Professor?"

"Oh, iya, tentu… Silakan!"

_Hahaha, Felix ini benar-benar manjur, sekarang waktunya mencarinya_, ucapnya dalam hati.

Sesampainya di tanjakan di dekat Hogsmeade, ada uang satu Knut di jalan dan dia membungkuk dan mengambilnya. Lalu seketika setelah Hulk membungkuk dari atas punggungnya meluncur batu yang langsung mengenai jidat Professor Sinistra. Hulk langsung berbalik ke belakang dan melihat musuh bebuyutannya dari asrama Slytherin lah pelakunya. "Mr SOTOY!! Kurasa kau harus menjalani detensi denganku selama sebulan ke depan!"

Hulk tertawa melihatnya, _jika tanpa si Felix mungkin aku yang terkena lemparan batu dari Drako Sotoy_.

Akhirnya Hulk melihat sederetan toko di desa itu. Hulk merasa dia harus berbelok dan dengan mantap dia memasuki Toko Honeydukes yang menjual berbagai macam permen beraneka rasa yang kini sedang ramai oleh hiruk-pikuk anak-anak yang akan membeli cokelat untuk pasangannya. Tetapi Hulk heran karena melihat ada permen berwarna merah berbentuk mirip bibir yang sama sekali tidak dilirik oleh anak-anak itu. "Hmm… Permen apa ini ya?" tanya Hulk kepada penjaga toko.

"Ini adalah permen yang membuat si pemakan permen menjadi 'Good Kisser'" papar si penjaga itu. "Dan karena kau orang pertama yang tertarik akan produk ini, --salahku juga sih karena telat mempromosikannya--, maka kau akan kuberikan sepasang permen ini gratis!"

"Terima Kasih", ujar Hulk sambil nyengir memikirkan seandainya dia sedang mencium Bon Shang. 'Terima kasih untukmu juga Felix"

Tak berapa lama Hulk keluar dari toko itu, setelah membeli permen lainnya juga yang ternyata diberi diskon lagi oleh penjaga tokonya. Hulk melihat jam di tangannya, tak terasa sekarang sudah pukul 2 siang. Tetapi Hulk masih berjalan santai tanpa takut dia kehilangan cewek incarannya. Dan benar saja, ketika Hulk membelok menuju jalan yang akan ke Three Broomstick, dia melihat Bon Shang sedang sendiri sedang duduk di bangku. Hulk tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, dia langsung datang menghampirinya sampai-sampai dia sempat tersandung batu di tengah jalan.

"Hai… Sendirian saja nih!" sapa Hulk yang langsung menerima tatapan dingin dari Bon. "Perkenalkan namaku, Hulk… Hulk Bottle! Dari asrama Gryffindor"

"Hmmm," Bon masih ragu, "Namaku Bon, Bon Shang.. Ravenclaw"

"Wow, nama yang cantik, seperti orangnya!!"

"Terima kasih" ucap Bon sambil tersipu malu.

_Kurasa Felix-ku sudah mulai bekerja, kalau begitu langsung saja deh_, kata Hulk dalam hati. "Hmm… Kamu mau jalan denganku tidak?"

Hulk langsung melihat ekspresi Bon yang pipinya memerah yang membuatnya tambah cantik. Bon masih belum menjawab pertanyaan Hulk. Sampai tiba-tiba datang sosok jangkung menghampiri Bon.

"Maaf, Darling! Aku kebanyakan makan cokelat sih, di toiletnya jadi lama deh.." kata sosok jangkung itu, yang Hulk tahu dia adalah anak Hufflepuff. Betapa kagetnya Hulk, anak ini memanggil Bon dengan sebutan 'Darling'.

"Tidak apa-apa… Lagipula aku ditemani olehnya mengobrol.." kata Bon sambil menunjuk ke arah Hulk.

"Well, terima kasih!! Aku Patrick Chidori, pacar Bon," ujar Patrick seraya mengulurkan tangannya. Hulk hanya bisa melongo beberapa detik, karena kaget mendengar 2 kata terakhir yang dikatakan Patrick.

"Err… Yeah.. Hmmm… A.. Aku Hulk, Gryffindor! Sen..nang berkenalan denganmu," Hulk heran karena sepertinya kepercayaan dirinya sudah hilang lagi.

"OK.. Senang bertemu denganmu juga! Darling, ayo kita jalan sekarang"

"Maaf, Hulk! Kurasa ini jawaban pertanyaanmu yang sebelumnya… Err.. Seandainya saja kau lebih cepat… Sampai ketemu lagi!" kata Bon, melambaikan tangannya.

Hulk masih terbengong-bengong tidak percaya, "Bagaimana mungkin dengan Felix ini, aku masih saja sial. Jangan-jangan… Ketika aku tadi tersandung waktu akan menghampirinya, efek ramuan itu telah pudar! Ber.. Berarti…Tadi aku menghadapinya sendirian, tanpa bantuan Felix", gumam Hulk dengan ekspresi antara senang dan kecewa.

"Tapi, tunggu… Tadi Bon mengatakan juga, seandainya aku lebih cepat… Err.. berarti dia masih memberi kesempatan padaku mungkin bila dia sudah putus dengannya, lalu aku akan langsung mengajaknya tanpa bantuan si Felix ini! Aduh, lama-lama aku seperti orang gila dari tadi berbicara sendiri saja", setelah berkata itu Hulk langsung bangkit dan pergi menuju Three Broomstick menyusul temannya dengan perasaan yang lebih lega… "Permen 'Good Kisser' ini kusimpan saja untuk lain waktu"


	2. 2 No More Felix

**2. No More Felix!**

Malam begitu dingin di minggu terakhir di bulan Maret, hujan yang begitu besar sedang menyerbu kastil kokoh Hogwarts. Membuat anak-anak memutuskan untuk tidur lebih cepat. Namun, Hulk yang sejak tadi berbaring di ranjangnya tidak bisa tidur, bukan karena badai yang sedang terjadi di luar, tetapi karena dia sedang memikirkan Bon Shang. Kesibukannya akhir-akhir ini membuatnya kewalahan. Hulk pun hanya pernah sesekali melihat Bon, itupun pasti sedang bergandengan dengan Patrick.

"Arrgghh, seandainya felix masih ada..! Tapi tanpa ramuan itupun aku harus bisa berbicara dengannya," gumam Hulk murung, karena ramuan itu tidak sengaja terbuang ketika dia hendak membayar pelajaran tambahan untuk Apparation. Hulk baru menyadarinya ketika meraba-raba kantongnya yang kosong dan ketika dicari di tempat itu, ramuan itu telah menghilang. Walaupun Hulk mencoba dengan mantra panggil, hasilnya tetap nihil. "Kapan ya aku bisa menemuinya lagi? Dan mengajaknya kencan?"

Pertanyaan Hulk langsung terjawab keesokan harinya, Bon menampar Patrick di aula depan di depan semua orang. Karena Bon melihat Patrick sedang ciuman dengan salah seorang anak Hufflepuff juga. "Dasar cowok! Aku kurang apa sih? Sudah cantik, blasteran pula.. Tapi masih saja kau melirik perempuan lain, sekarang juga kita PUTUS!!" Bon langsung berlari dengan air mata bercucuran. Untung saja guru-guru sudah kembali ke ruangannya, sehingga kejadian ini tidak diketahui.

Hulk heran juga mendengar Bon memuji dirinya sendiri, tapi hal itu malah membuat Hulk semakin jatuh hati padanya, _Wah, Bon bakalan cocok denganku nih! Karena aku cukup narsis juga_. Mau tak mau Hulk tersenyum, dan dengan langkah ringan dia kembali ke menara Gryffindor, memikirkan cara dan waktu yang tepat untuk mengajak Bon pergi dengannya.

Di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, dia langsung menceritakan kejadian tadi kepada dua sobat kentalnya, Peron Busway dan Hermi-Oneng Slanker. Kedua sahabatnya itu langsung tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Wah, Hulk! Ini kesempatanmu untuk mendekatinya… Kurasa kau harus bertindak cepat, sebelum keduluan orang lain lagi!" saran Ron pada Hulk.

"Hmm… tapi bagaimana ya cara mendekatinya? Hermi, apa kau punya ide?" tanya Hulk.

"Oh, Hulk tolong panggil aku Oneng saja, dengan nama itu aku kedengaran lebih pintar!" seru Hermi yang membuat Hulk kaget sekaligus heran. "Okey… hmm.. ide ya? Mungkin momen yang tepat adalah ketika kita pergi ke Hogsmeade lagi di awal April ini"

"Eh, Hermi… err.. maksudku Oneng, memangnya awal bulan April ada jadwal berkunjung ke Hogsmeade lagi?"

"Kurasa kau tidak melihat pengumuman yang baru kupasang di Papan Pengumuman ya?"

"Aku juga belum melihatnya," kata Ron. "Berarti memang itu momen yang sangat pas untukmu, Hulk! Jangan sia-siakan lagi, Oke!"

"Tentu saja," jawab Hulk kembali bersemangat.

Di desa Hogsmeade, Hulk melihat Bon Shang dengan temannya, Mariyeth Adaketombe biasa dipanggil Iyeth. Yang membocorkan tempat persembunyian LD (Lemper Dumbledore) kepada Madam Umbridge, sehingga Prof. Dumbledore tidak kebagian jatah makan siangnya.

Akhirnya Hulk memberanikan diri menghampiri Bon setelah dipaksa dan didorong oleh kedua temannya. "Hai, Bon! Eh.. Euh.. Hmm.. Apa kau keberatan kalau kita … err… Berbicara berdua saja?"

"Oh.. Hai, Hulk!" kata Bon agak kaget. "Hmm.. Yeah, kurasa aku tidak keberatan.. Iya kan, Iyeth?!"

"Yaa… Terserahlah." Jawab Iyeth sambil mendelik benci pada Hulk dan meninggalkan Hulk dan Bon berdua, suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening.

"Hmm… apa yang akan kau bicarakan Hulk?" tanya Bon memecah keheningan.

"Err… Yah, kau tahu kan aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kita bertemu," kata Hulk tanpa berani mata Bon. "Dan kurasa aku akan menanyakan hal yang sama seperti bulan Februari lalu kepadamu. Maukah kau jalan denganku?"

Wajah Hulk langsung memerah setelah mengatakan itu, hampir sama dengan warna syalnya. Suasana hening kembali. Seketika Bon memegang tangan Hulk dan menjawab, "Tentu saja… Aku menolak!!"

Mendengar jawaban itu, kepala Hulk terasa seperti dihantam Bludger. Kepalanya tetap menunduk, namun kali ini wajahnya menjadi pucat dengan pandangan kosong.

"Maafkan aku, Hulk! Aku menolakmu lagi karena memang dari pertama kali kita bertemu, aku memang kurang suka padamu"

"Euh, ya… tidak, tidak apa-apa, _I'm Ok!_ Aku tidak akan memaksa.. Sampai bertemu lagi, Bon!" ucap Hulk sambil berjalan mundur dan menjauh dari Bon. Setelah itu Hulk membalikkan badannya dan hendak berlari. Hatinya seakan sedang disobek-sobek.

Tapi, tiba-tiba…….  
"HULK!!!" panggil Bon. Hulk berhenti dan membalikkan badannya lagi. "April Fool!"

"Ap.. Apa?? Apa maksudmu dengan April Fool?"

"Yeah, semua yang kuucapkan tadi padamu itu bohong"

"Ja.. Jadi?"

"Yeah, aku mau jalan denganmu, dan aku juga memang menyukaimu"

Berbeda dengan tadi, Hulk sekarang merasa seperti kejatuhan durian. Hulk langsung memandang mata Bon, dan dia pun balas memandangnya, wajah keduanya memerah.

"Wah, teganya dirimu! Aku tadi sudah kecewa setengah mati, hingga mau bunuh diri rasanya. I love you, Bon!" ucap Hulk sambil mendekat dan akan memeluk Bon.

Namun….

GEDEBUG

Hulk terjatuh dari kursinya, semua mata memandang ke arahnya. Dilihatnya Drako Sotoy dan dua body guardnya, Pinkan Crepes dan Gorigori Boil menertawakannya. Saripati Patil dan Lavender Clown juga cekikikan melihatnya. Prof. Binns tetap saja melanjutkan pelajarannya seolah tidak ada kejadian apa-apa. Ron membopong Hulk kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Eh, aku ada dimana?" tanya Hulk.

"Kita sedang di kelas Sejarah Sihir, Hulk! Tadi kau ketiduran, dan sepertinya kau juga mengigau," jawab Hermi sedikit berbisik.

Seusai pelajaran itu, Hulk menceritakan semua mimpinya pada kedua temannya itu. Mereka berdua langsung tertawa ketika Hulk selesai bercerita.

"Aku doakan deh, semoga mimpimu jadi kenyataan atau kau mau memesan ramuan cinta kepada Pred n Jeorge?" kata Ron sambil terus tertawa.

"Yeah, Hulk! Selamat berjuang besok ya!" dukung Hermi.

"SIAP!!"


	3. 3 It's Polyjuice Time

**3. It's Polyjuice Time**

Hari itu Hulk sangat kecewa, sehari sebelum kunjungan ke Hogsmeade dia malah terkena detensi seharian penuh pada hari itu dari Madam Umbridge.

"Euh, baru saja aku akan beraksi, aku kena detensi dari Madam Anjrit! Kenapa ya? Apa memang aku tidak berjodoh dengannya?" gumam Hulk.

"Iya si Kodok Tua Umbridge memang payah, masa hanya karena kau ngupil di kelasnya langsung kena detensi," kata Ron mendukung Hulk. "Lagian jangan pesimis begitu Hulk, masih banyak jalan menuju bang Haji kok! Maksudku, masih banyak jalan menuju Roma Irama… Ups.. Menuju Roma!"

"Ron, darimana kau tahu nama itu? Dia kan artis muggle?" tanya Hermi heran.

"Hmm… Aku tahu setelah Dad membawa radio muggle dan ketika dinyalakan sedang dilantunkan lagunya, lagunya enak-enak juga!" papar Ron.

"Wah, berarti favorit kita sama dong!" kata Hermi yang membuat pipi Ron memerah. "Aku juga, bla, bla, bla…."

"Aduh!! Daripada membicarakan Muggle-Entah-Siapa itu, lebih baik kalian cari ide supaya aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku ini pada Bon"

"Oke deh, Hulk! Maaf...! Hmm, bagaimana kalau kau mendatanginya langsung, tanpa harus menunggu liburan ke Hogsmeade?" usul Hermi.

"Wah, itu tidak mungkin! Dia selalu dikelilingi teman-temannya yang genit, nanti aku malah dimintai tanda tangan lagi, m.. maksudku, aku tidak berani lha!" jawab Hulk terus terang.

"Sudah kuduga… Euh, memang susah sih kalau tidak memanfaatkan ketika liburan ke Hogsmeade!" Hermi ikut sebal.

"Tapi, sebenarnya aku sudah punya ide yang lumayan brilian, namun cukup melanggar peraturan…"

"Apa idemu, Hulk?" tanya Ron penasaran.

"Salah satu dari kalian menyamar menjadi diriku, dan menyatakan perasaanku padanya," usul Hulk sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Ap… Apa, Hulk? Aku sudah kapok deh menggunakan ramuan Polijus! Tapi idemu boleh juga sih, kita mendapatkan ramuannya darimana?" tanya Hermi.

"Kelas bawah tanah, Oneng! Kita ambil saja segelas saja, untuk menjalankan rencana ini… Ron, kalau begitu kau saja yang menyamar menjadi diriku!" seru Hulk yang membuat Ron kaget.

"Eh.. Uh… Hmm… Aku juga kan sama sepertimu… Errr.. punya krisis percaya diri, apalagi untuk menembak cewek," bantah Ron sambil menunduk dan melirik Hermi.

"Yah, _gagal maning_dong!" Hulk kecewa.

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja, Hulk? Begini-begini aku jago merayu cewek lho!"

Hulk kaget sekali, ternyata yang menawarkan bantuan adalah si Primus Finnigan, teman sekamarnya juga.

"Berarti daritadi kau mendengarkan pembicaraan kami, eh?"

"Habisnya muka kalian kelihatan serius, jadi aku menggunakan telinga terjulur ini…" kata Primus seraya mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang telinga terjulur yang memang sudah dijual bebas di Toko Sihir Sakti Busway. "Bagaimana? Kau setuju kan?"

Sesaat Hulk memandang wajah Ron dan Hermi meminta dukungan tetapi mereka malah diam saja, "Yeah, baiklah! Kita jalankan rencana besok!"

Hari kunjungan ke Hogsmeade tiba, seusai sarapan dia ikut mengantarkan teman-temannya ke pintu gerbang Hogwarts. Sesaat dia melihat Minny Busway adik Ron sedang mengantri, dan dia memegang tangan Jean Thomangs. Di belakang mereka ada teman nyentrik seangkatan dengan Minny, yaitu Luna Life's-good yang mengantri dengan tatapan kosong. Hulk juga melihat Ernie Mackan-Cmilan dan Nanah Prabot melambaikan tangan padanya, Hulk pun balas melambaikan tangan.

"Hulk, tenang saja ya, kujamin pasti berhasil deh!" kata Primus untuk mengusir keragu-raguan Hulk.

"Iya, iya, aku percaya padamu!"

Terlihat dari kejauhan Bon sedang melihat etalase Toko yang menjual pena bulu, Primus yang telah berwujud Hulk mennghampirinya.

"Hai.. Kamu Bon ya?" sapa Primus kalem.

"Eh.. Hai juga, Hulk! Kok kamu tak tahu ini aku?" kata Bon sedikit heran.

"Siapa? Kamu menyapa siapa?" tanya Primus bingung, lupa bahwa dia sekarang berwujud Hulk. "Oh, iya kau menyapa aku ya!? Hehehe…"

Bon mengernyit tambah heran, "Kau tampak berbeda dari biasanya, Hulk? Apa kau salah meminum obat atau ramuan?"

"Iya, err, maksudku tidak… Mungkin aku hanya sedikit gugup di depanmu," kilah Primus. "Kita jalan bareng, yuk! Kau tidak akan menolak kan?"

"Ya, tentu saja!"

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menyusuri jalan Hogsmeade. Dalam perjalanan tak hentinya Primus berbicara kepada Bon, bahkan kadang-kadang sedikit merayu. Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, mereka mampir ke kedai kopi di sana.

"Kau sangat tampak manis sekali hari ini, seperti bidadari yang turun dari Azkaban.. hmm.. Maksudku dari Surga!" Primus terus merayu.

"Sudahlah cukup, kau sudah mengulang kata itu sebanyak 4 kali tahu, dengan ini kelima kalinya!" Bon agak sedikit kesal.

"Bibirmu juga indah bagaikan bibir Angelina Jolie" kata Primus terus berusaha menggombal.

"Apa? Siapa Angelina Jolie? Kau sudah punya pacar ya?"

"Maaf, maksudku bibirmu seseksi Madam Umbridge"

_Haduh, salah lagi, salah lagi!_ batin Primus. _Apa efek permen 'Perayu Wanita' yang kupesan dari Toko Sihir Sakti Busway sudah mulai habis ya?_

"Hah?? Lebih baik aku pergi saja deh!" seru Bon yang langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Tunggu, Bon!" Bon yang sudah akan pergi, langsung berhenti. "Bagaimana kalau, maukah kau menjadi pacar Hulk?"

"Siapa? Kau mau aku menjadi pacarmu?"

"Bukan… Eh.. Iya menjadi pacarku. Kamu mau kan?"

"Yeah, sebenarnya aku bangga karena kau sudah mau mengatakannya… Aku pun sudah menunggu-nunggu kau mengungkapkan itu kepadaku, tapi… " jawab Bon.

"Tapi apa?"

"Tapi, setelah melihat perilaku dan perkataanmu hari ini, aku berubah pikiran deh! Sampai jumpa, Hulk!" ucap Bon yang langsung mengecup pipi Hulk dan berlari meninggalkan Primus yang melongo di kedai itu.

Hari semakin sore, matahari mulai tenggelam dan hanya sedikit menampakkan sinar jingganya. Anak-anak sudah mulai berdatangan kembali ke halaman Hogwarts. Namun, Primus masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya juga. Hulk juga baru selesai menjalankan detensi dengan Madam Umbridge, hampir seharian dia mencabuti ubannya tanpa sihir dan sekarang sedang menunggu dengan tidak sabar di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

Namun, tanpa sadar dia malah ketiduran di sofa dekat perapian sampai baru bangun keesokan pagi, setelah dibangunkan Ron.

"Hulk, sudah pagi nih! Kita sarapan yuk!"

"Hoaahh.. Sudah pagi lagi? Primus mana? Bagaimana hasilnya?" Hulk langsung menyerbu Ron dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Aku juga belum tahu… Kemaren aku…"

"Hanya berduaan dengan Hermi ya?" potong Hulk sambil terkekeh-kekeh.

"I.. iya… Ayo, Hulk kita ke aula!" kata Ron agak sedikit kikuk karena malu.

Akhirnya Hulk dan Ron pergi ke aula untuk sarapan dan mendengar hasil dari misi kemarin. Hulk memandang ke meja Ravenclaw dilihatnya Bon, Hulk langsung mencoba tersenyum padanya, namun Bon malah membuang muka dengan mimik muka sebal. Lalu Hulk memandang ke meja Gryffindor, Hulk melihat Primus tidak berani menatap Hulk dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kurasa aku sudah menebak hasilnya," gumam Hulk kepada Ron. "Haaa… memang sudah nasibku! Aku mencintainya bagaikan punguk merindukan bulan.. Lebih baik aku jomblo saja deh! Hiks…"


	4. 4 Yes, Felix's Back

**4. Yes, Felix's Back!!!**

Di pertengahan bulan Juni yang panas, kegiatan di Hogwarts makin padat. Hulk sudah bosan mendengar celotehan guru-guru tentang persiapan murid menghadapi NEWT.

"Huh, gak ada pekerjaan lain, bicarain NEWT terus!" protes Hulk saat dia dan dua temannya berjalan di lorong untuk pergi ke kelas berikutnya, yaitu kelas Transfigurasi.

"Itu kan memang tugas mereka, Hulk!" jelas Hermi. "Justru kalau kita tidak diingatkan terus, kita malah jadi malas-malasan.."

"Bukan itu masalahnya, sekali-kali omongin aku yang ganteng ini kek!!" kata Hulk tanpa dosa.

"Narsisnya kambuh deh.." kata Ron sambil memukul kepala Hulk.

Di tengah perjalanan menuju kelas Transfigurasi, Hulk melihat segerombolan anak cewek yang berjalan berlawanan dengannya. Ternyata diantara mereka ada Bon Shang, gadis incaran Hulk. Tanpa sadar Hulk memandangi Bon terus menerus sampai Bon menghilang di belokan, tetapi sayang Bon tidak membalas tatapan Hulk.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Hulk, apakah kau masih mau mendapatkan cinta dari Bon? Karena kami khawatir sejak pertemuanmu tadi pagi, kau selalu kelihatan murung"

"Itu sih tak usah ditanyakan, Hermi!!" jawab Ron.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu, Peron!" balas Hermi ketus. "Lagian sudah kubilang berkali-kali, panggil aku 'Oneng'!!!"

"Oh sudahlah... Kembali ke Lap.... Hulk, maksudku" kata Ron.

"Yeah, guys... Tentu saja aku masih ingin mendapatkannya, tapi apa daya seluruh kemampuan, daya, upaya, usaha, jeung sajabana sudah dilakukan. Namun hasilnya tetap saja nihil" jelas Hulk panjang lebar kali tinggi.

"Iya, nih! Untuk mendapatkan cewek memang susah" kata Ron sambil melirik sedikit ke Hermi.

"Hmm... sebenarnya masih ada caranya kok!" kata Hermi. "Tapi kuharap kau tidak marah kepadaku"

"Apa, Oneng?" tanya Hulk dan Ron serentak.

"Ini... Anu...," ucap Hermione agak bimbang. "Itu…"

"Iyaaa...?" Hulk makin penasaran.

"Haduh, sudah deh burkat!" seru Ron makin tidak sabar. "Buruan Katakan, gitu lho!"

"Okeh.. hmmm... anuuu... Sebenarnya... Sebenarnya... akulah yang menyimpan Felix-mu yang waktu itu tak sengaja kau jatuhkan," jelas Hermi dengan nafas tertahan dan akhirnya terlepaskan lewat jalan belakang setelah merasa lega. "Dan sengaja kusimpan di Kamar Kebutuhan supaya ketika kau menggunakan mantra pemanggil di sini ramuan itu tidak kembali padamu."

"Ap.. Apaa? Dan bau apa ini!?" seru Hulk kaget. "Oh, Baiklah, akan kuambil sekarang juga!"

Seusai berkata itu Hulk langsung pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil Jubah Gaib dan Peta Perampok untuk jaga-jaga, dan tanpa pikir panjang dia –diikuti dua temannya—langsung melesat keluar dari lubang lukisan.

"Aku bersumpah bahwa aku adalah orang terganteng dan terkeren di dunia ini bahkan Daniel Radcliffe pun kalah!" ucap Hulk langsung ngos-ngosan setelah mengucapkan jampi-jampi yang begitu panjang untuk membuka Peta. Tak berapa lama muncul tulisan di peta perampok.. 'Koktail, Wrongs, Money, Kac-root.. mengucapkan selamat datang kepada Mr. Hulk yang gantengnya gak kalah sama kita-kita dot kom slash kita gitu lhooW!'

"Hmm... Guru-guru tidak ada yang Online neh, pantesan conference sepi," gumam Ron agak mengantuk.

"Mereka tidak ada yang berpatroli, Ron, bukannya Online!!! Kayaknya kamu ketagihan chatting deh," gertak Hermi.

"Uwookeh, Yo kita let's go dan ambil kembali Felixnya!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Hulk, apa kau yakin akan menggunakannya?" tanya Hermi yang sekarang sedang makan di Aula Besar beserta murid lainnya.

"Yah, tentu...!" jawab Hulk percaya diri. "Kalau ini memang cara satu-satunya untuk mendapatkan dia."

"Itu baru Hulk!" dukung Ron.

"Waktu itu aku gagal gara-gara hanya meminum satu sendok, kalau begitu sekarang kuhabiskan saja semuanya deh agar kemungkinan gagal semakin kecil," ujar Hulk sambil membuka botol Felix Felicis dan meminum semua isinya walaupun sisanya juga memang satu sendok lagi.

"Tapi tunggu..." seru Hermi setelah Hulk sudah menghabiskan semua isi botolnya. "Haduh telat! Aku baru saja membaca di buku ini, bahwa ramuan Felix Felicis jika tidak dihangatkan maka akan basi setelah 1 bulan dan akan menimbulkan suatu efek samping atau mungkin sudah tidak berfungsi lagi."

"Kita lihat saja nanti," kata Hulk dengan percaya diri langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya tetap merasa ini hari keberuntungannya dan pergi meninggalkan dua sahabatnya yang mulai khawatir. "Kurasa sekarang aku pergi mencarinya."

Tanpa ragu-ragu, Hulk langsung berbelok keluar dan entah mengapa merasa harus pergi ke arah danau. Benar saja, di sana sudah ada Bon yang sedang duduk sendirian sambil membaca-baca buku yang ada di tangannya.

"BON!! Halo... Sendirian saja nih?" sapa Hulk seakan Bon sudah menjadi teman akrab.

"Hmm.. kau memanggil siapa ya?"

"Tentu saja kau, Darling!" rayu Hulk dengan tetap percaya diri.

"Iih.. Hulk! Sadar OI!! Ini aku Nabil..." seru Nabil. "Kayaknya kamu salah minum obat ya?!"

"Hah?! Nabil? Waduh, maaf, maaf tadi aku cuma latihan saja kok!" sergah Hulk walaupun sebenarnya tadi dia memang melihatnya sebagai Bon. "Kau melihat Bon tidak?"

"Haduh, aku kan cowok normal, kok malah dijadikan untuk latihan penembakanmu sih?" tanya Nabil heran. "Oh iya, tadi aku melihat dia di dekat Patung Si Mata Pecak tuh!"

"Kau memang cocok untuk latihan, soalnya badanmu mirip samsak buat tinju.. kidding Bro! Oke, kalau begitu aku ke sana dulu.. Thanks.." kata Hulk kembali membuncah percaya diri dan keberaniannya untuk menemui pujaannya.

_Tapi tadi kenapa ya?_pikir Hulk sedikit memikirkan perkataan Hermi sebelumnya. _Ah, Nevermind lha... Perburuan terus berlanjut_.

Hulk terus menyusuri lorong menuju Patung Si Mata Pecak yang agak sedikit jauh dari danau. Seperti biasa, dia merasa harus berbelok ke arah kiri walaupun jalannya agak berputar. Dia terus berjalan sambil bersenandung, _Wah, ada Prof. Slughorn kira-kira sedang apa ya dia?_

"Siang, Prof! Ada yang bisa kubantu?" sapa Hulk dengan memasang senyum yang lebar.

"Siang, Hulk!" balas Prof. Slughorn. "Hmm... Tak ada yang perlu kau bantu kok, aku sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa.."

"Baiklah, selamat menikmati foto Madam Umbridge yah!" ujar Hulk agak kaget setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"He?? Tahu darimana kau bahwa aku sedang memandangi fotonya?" Prof. Slughorn sama kagetnya. "Potong 20 angka dari Gryffindor karena menguntit guru. Sudah sana pergi!"

"Oke, Sir!" jawab Hulk seraya pergi meninggalkan Prof. Slughorn yang mukanya kini memerah, campuran marah dan malu. _Ada apa dengan efek Felix ini sih? Perasaan dari tadi aku merasa percaya diri, tapi tetap saja ..._

Pikiran Hulk terpotong karena tak berapa lama dia sudah sampai ke tempat Bon Shang. Benar saja, Bon sedang duduk di bangku dekat patung itu dan sedang sibuk membaca sesuatu.

"Haloo.. Bon!!" sapa Hulk.

Bon hanya melambaikan sedikit tangannya, tanpa sedikitpun menatap wajah Hulk.

"Hmm... sendirian saja nih? Boleh kan aku temani?" tanya Hulk agak sedikit merayu.

"Ya," balas Bon singkat.

"Aku minta maaf ya, kalau sebelumnya aku sering sekali membuatmu marah, dan kecewa." kata Hulk dengan nada menyesal. "Sebenarnya.... Sebenarnya semua itu kulakukan hanya untuk menunjukkan betapa aku cinta padamu".

"Dan... sebenarnya waktu liburan Hogsmeade kemarin bukan aku yang menemuimu di sana," jelas Hulk panjang lebar dan sepertinya Bon mulai terdiam seperti terhipnotis olehnya. "Aku...hmmm.. aku menyuruh Primus menggunakan ramuan Polijus hanya karena aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan pada saat itu, soalnya aku waktu itu sedang terkena detensi."

Bon semakin terharu setelah Hulk menjelaskan segala sesuatu yang membuat Bon menjauhinya selama ini.

_Sepertinya Felix mulai bereaksi nih!_

"Sekali lagi.... dan untuk terakhir kalinya aku bertanya.. maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Tak berapa lama, Bon memandang wajah Hulk dan tersenyum merekah, lalu membuka sesuatu dari kupingnya, "Hai, Hulk... Maaf, tadi aku sedang mendengarkan radio yang baru kupesan dari Toko Sihir Sakti Busway sehingga aku tidak bisa mendengarkan kata-katamu! Lagunya menyentuh sekali sampai membuatku terharu..."

"Memangnya tadi kamu membicarakan apa?" tanya Bon polos.

Rasanya saat itu Hulk ingin langsung pergi saja dari tempat itu dan langsung loncat ke jurang, namun ada sesuatu yang memaksanya untuk tetap di situ dan mengucapkan, "Bon, maafkan aku atas kesalahanku yang sebelumnya, dan.. err… maukah kau men… menjadi pacarku?"

"Ap...? Apaa? Bisa kau ulangi lagi?" jawab Bon agak tersipu malu.

"Mmm.. Ma.. Maukah k..kau menjadi pacarku?" ulang Hulk.

Tanpa menjawab sepatah katapun Bon langsung memeluk Hulk.

"Thanks, Felix!" gumam Hulk.

"Aduh, kok mulutmu bau banget sih? Habis makan apa?!" seru Bon. "Aku tidak suka dengan cowok jorok. Sana sikat gigi dulu!"

"Tap.. tapi tunggu, Bon!!" teriak Hulk memanggil Bon yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya sendirian. Kali ini Hulk merasa tertohok sekali, "Dasar cewek! T_T"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Keesokan harinya, di Aula Besar….

"Hahahaha… ternyata ramuan Felix-mu sudah benar-benar basi ya?" ejek Ron. "Tapi sepertinya kau lebih cocok dengan Nabil…!"

"Sekali lagi kau menertawaiku, kusumpal juga mulutmu!" balas Hulk kesal.

"Iya, Hulk.. Maaf! Lucu juga ya ramuannya, kadang-kadang berfungsi, kadang-kadang tidak… Memang sudah nasibmu kali, Hulk!" ucap Ron bernada simpati.

"Tapi, sebenarnya kau harus bangga, karena aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya," kata Hermi yang memang disinyalir selalu tahu sesuatu lebih awal. "Kupikir Bon menolakmu hanya karena dia malu tanpa sengaja langsung memelukmu."

"Apaa?? Jadi, sebenarnya dia menerimaku?"

"Lihat saja nanti!" jawab Hermi.

Benar saja, sesaat kemudian Bon mendatangi Hulk dan langsung mengajak Hulk keluar. Dengan sigap, Hulk sudah siap mengunyah permen 'Good Kisser'-nya.


	5. 5 WTF What the Flix

**5. WTF (What The F*lix!)**

"Aaaarrgghh.." teriak tertahan seorang wanita di dalam suatu ruangan yang berpenerangan redup dan penuh dengan laki-laki bersenjatakan lengkap. "Aaah… ahh..!"

"Aih, ayo dong, tarik pelan-pelan.. Iya, bagus!" ujar salah seorang laki-laki. "Sekarang keluarkan..!!"

"Aaaaahhh…" wanita tadi malah lebih keras berteriak. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"Auuu… Auuuu….! (Ups, Salah) Oaa… Oaaaa!!" akhirnya bayi itu keluar juga dari perut sang ibu yang sekarang kelihatan sangat capek.

"Selamat, anak anda laki-laki!" kata laki-laki berbaju putih yang ternyata adalah seorang dokter –Atau penyembuh—di salah satu Rumah Sakit Muggle, RS. Cipto Manyun Kesono.

"Sudah kuduga pasti seorang laki-laki dan akan seganteng ayahnya pastinya!" ucap seseorang yang ternyata adalah ayah dari bayi itu, penyihir yang entah mengapa malah mengajak istrinya yang umur kandungannya sembilan bulan jalan-jalan ke Indonesia.

"Kalau begitu akan kuberi nama…. HULK BOTTLE JUNIOR!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Ayaaaaah… Ayaah!"

"Ada apa anakku, Hulk?" tanya sang Ayah. "Aneh juga ya memanggil namamu, dengan namaku sendiri."

"Makanya sudah kubilang namanya Shanghulkriang saja, kan ada gabungan nama kita berdua tuh," protes sang Ibu.

"Weh, aku tak mau menggunakan nama itu, karena perasaan nama itu mirip-mirip dengan legenda Gunung Tangkuban Titanic!" jawabnya yang langsung terdiam melihat anaknya cemberut karena didiamkan. "Oh, maaf aku jadi melupakanmu.. Tadi kau mau memberitahukanku apa, nak?"

Tanpa berkata apapun, Hulk Jr. memberikan amplop surat yang ada di tangannya.

"Wow, ini surat cinta untukmu yang ke-100 di bulan ini ya! Anak Ayah memang hebat!" puji sang Ayah. "Eh, apa ini surat tagihan rekening listrik kita, apa kita belum bayar ya? Tapi, kan, perasaan rumah ini tidak menggunakan listrik. Trus namanya juga ditujukan untukmu, Hulk."

"Sini coba kulihat…" Sang Ibu merebut amplopnya. "Haduh, Ayah mah.. Ini sih surat Penerimaan Siswa Baru di Hogwarts. Selamat ya anakku!"

Tapi, entah mengapa Hulk Jr. tetap kelihatan sedih, "Hmm.. Kenapa mukamu masih kelihatan sedih, Nak? Apa gara-gara ayahmu ini?"

"Hiks, bukan…. Yah! Tapi, kupikir itu memang surat cinta buatku yg ke-100…"

Ayah dan Ibu: *GUBRAKS*

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

September 1st, Hogwarts

"Wow, jadi ini ya yang dinamakan Hogwarts!" Hulk terpana. "Tapi kok kenapa tidak menggunakan lampu neon saja ya? Malah menggunakan lilin... Malas bayar listrik nih kayaknya!"

"Kelas satu yang kupanggil namanya maju ke depan," kata seorang guru yang mengaku bernama Prof. McGonnagall. "Nanti setelah kalian memakai topi ini pasti lebih keren –maaf- maksud saya kalian akan dideteksi akan masuk ke asrama mana. Pertama...."

Hulk tidak mendengarkan lagi kata-kata Prof. McGonnagall dan proses sorting hat yang sedang berlangsung. Kini, dia hanya melihat-lihat ke sekeliling Great Hall sampai tak sadar namanya sudah dipanggil berkali-kali.

"Oh, maaf, Prof!" Hulk maju ke depan dan langsung duduk, tetapi entah kenapa yang lain malah melongo melihatnya. _Wah, pasti gara-gara aku keren, semua jadi terbengong-bengong melihatku._

"Hulk.... Itu kursiku!" seru Prof. McGonnagall yang langsung disusul dengan gelak tawa seantero Great Hall. Pantas saja Hulk merasa heran, karena di sebelahnya ada Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts. "Kalau mau sorting hat, duduknya di sini!"

"Haduh, sekali lagi maaf Prof!"

Setelah Hulk duduk di tempat yang benar, dan topi pun sudah teronggok di kepalanya, semua perhatian tertuju padanya lagi.

"Hmm... Sangat susah!" ujar sang topi mulai bereaksi. "Kepalamu terlalu besar, aku jadi kesempitan dan susah mendeteksi kepalamu. Ya sudah deh, kamu boleh request."

"Wah, beneran nih? Kalau begitu aku request April Elapin yang judulnya 'Skater Coyz'!"

"Weh, memangnya aku ini stasiun radio! Request masuk ke asrama tahu!"

"Oh, hmm.. Setelah menilik dan menimbang sepertinya aku lebih baik tinggal di asrama yang ber-AC, yang ada pelayannya yang tugasnya memijit badanku, terus jangan lupa harus ada jacuzzi, tempat tidur extra large, pemandangan langsung ke Gunung Salak, dan juga...."

"Sudah cukup T_T!" perintah sang topi yang kelihatannya tersiksa. "Karena keberanianmu me-request macam-macam hal dan kegigihanmu tidak memperdulikanku, maka kau akan kumasukkan ke..... KANDANG SINGA!!!"

"Maksudku... GRYFFINDOR!!" ralat sang topi setelah melihat tatapan Prof. McGonnagall yang sepertinya mengisyaratkan kata-kata _'Minta dibakar tuh topi'_. Meja Gryffindor pun langsung riuh menyambut kedatangan Hulk ke meja mereka.

Setibanya di meja Hulk bertanya, "Wah, jadi benar ya di Gryffindor ada jacuzzinya?"

-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-

Hari-hari berikutnya Hulk di Hogwarts dinilainya sangat menyenangkan, karena baru pertama kalinya dia bisa mengeluarkan sihir dari tongkatnya sendiri yang terbuat dari kayu bambu runcing dengan inti upil naga.

Siang ini Hulk akan belajar Ramuan, dia bergegas keluar dari ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Sambil bergegas tak tahu mengapa dia merasa harus melewati jalan memutar menuju kelas Ramuan. Benar saja, ketika dia sudah sampai di depan kelas banyak teman-temannya yang basah kuyup karena ulah _Pipis_, hantu mungil yang selalu menjahili murid-murid Hogwarts dan hanya takut kepada hantu asrama Slytherin Babon Berkerah. _'Lagi-lagi aku beruntung, hmm, ada apa gerangan?'_.

"Ok, saatnya pelajaran dimulai!" seru Prof. Slughorn yang ternyata sedari pertama sudah ada di kelas dengan menyamar menjadi sofa sehingga membuat murid-murid kelas satu kaget. "Hari ini kita akan membahas tentang ramuan polijus, ada yang tahu tentang kegunannya?"

"Ramuan itu berguna untuk meniru wujud lawan, jadi misalnya Professor yang muka dan badannya buntet meminum ramuan dengan rambut saya, maka Anda akan kelihatan lebih keren dan dijamin cewek-cewek pasti suka," urai Hulk yang tanpa sadar berkata itu, padahal dia belum pernah membaca buku pelajarannya.

"Yeah, kamu benar Hulk, walaupun deskripsinya terlalu jelas. 5 poin untuk Gryffindor!" kata Prof. Slughorn agak tersinggung, namun matanya seperti tertarik pada Hulk. "Setelah pelajaran ini kau jangan pergi dulu ya!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Tak lama pelajaran ramuan pun usai, murid yang lain segera keluar ruang bawah tanah meninggalkan Hulk dan Prof. Slughorn saja. Hulk langsung tegang dan mengira-ngira apa yang akan dilakukan Prof. Slughorn, dia berpikir apa Prof. Slughorn tersinggung dengan kata-katanya tadi.

"Oke Hulk..." Prof. Slughorn memulai pembicaraan. "Kurasa kau mulai bertanya-tanya alasan kenapa aku menyuruhmu untuk tidak keluar dulu."

"Karena penjelasanku tadi, Sir?" Hulk mengira-ngira.

"Ya, benar.." jawab Prof. Slughorn yang membuat Hulk semakin tegang. "Aku tahu setelah mendengar penjelasanmu tadi, kau pasti akan mewarisi kemampuan ayahmu yang mahir dalam pelajaran ramuan ini. Jadi, kupikir aku akan membebaskan tugas PR-mu selamanya, seperti ayahmu dulu."

"Oh, jadi alasanmu memanggilku hanya untuk bilang itu, Sir?"

"Tentu saja."

"Wah, terima kasih! Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

'_Setelah aku masuk Hogwarts, kok makin sering beruntung ya?'_ pikir Hulk dalam perjalanan menuju Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor. _'Yang penting apapun yang kulakukan akan berjalan baik karena keberuntungan itu!'_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Sebulan sudah Hulk berada di Hogwarts, dimana kini dia menjadi orang yang paling dipuji guru-guru, dan disukai teman-temannya karena keberuntungannya. Gryffindor juga memimpin nilai asrama karena Hulk yang senantiasa mendapat poin.

'_Ternyata Hogwarts sangat menyenangkan, mana aku beruntung terus nih. Aku tak perlu lagi khawatir tentang apapun,'_ pikir Hulk saat sedang berjalan menuju kelas Mantra. Di perjalanan itu Hulk melihat anak-anak lain, beberapa anak kelihatan cemas dan sesekali bergumam "Haduh, telat.. Aku harus cepat-cepat ke kelas Mantra!". Namun, herannya Hulk malah tetap kelihatan santai dan sedikit mencibir, "Mengapa harus khawatir, Prof. Flitwick pasti tidak akan memarahiku."

Sesampainya di depan kelas Mantra, Hulk langsung membuka pintu dan masuk. BRUG!! Hulk tersandung sesuatu yang ternyata Prof. Flitwick yang sekarang memasang wajah garang.

"HULK! Kau terlambat 5 menit, 5 poin dikurangi dari Gryffindor... Oh yeah, satu lagi 50 poin dari Gryffindor karena tidak melihatku dan menabrakku!" cicit Prof. Flitwick. "Sekarang silakan duduk..."

"Oke, anak-anak.. Hari ini kita akan belajar mantra pengangkat, atau kalau diartikan ke bahasa Sunda menjadi Levitation Charms. Sekarang ikuti aku... WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" jelasnya yang langsung diikuti oleh murid-murid di kelas. "Sekarang siapa yang ingin mencoba duluan?"

Dengan percaya diri, Hulk menawarkan diri dan maju ke depan dan untuk memperbaiki imejnya.

"Kalau begitu silakan angkat bulu angsa ini!" perintah Prof. Flitwick.

"Baik, Sir! Wingardium Leviosa..." Hulk merapalkan mantra, ia pun mengarahkan tongkatnya namun tidak terjadi apa-apa pada bulu itu. Hulk hampir menyerah, tetapi ternyata tubuh Prof. Flitwick terangkat ke atas karena mantranya. Hulk yang kaget langsung mencabut efek mantranya, dan Prof. Flitwick terjatuh ke tumpukan buku. "Ouch, maaf, Sir!"

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Prof. Flitwick agar kelihatan berwibawa. "Kalau begitu kau kuberi poin 10 karena berhasil melakukan mantra ini untuk pertama kalinya. Dan 50 dikurangi karena menjatuhkanku."

Semua anak Gryffindor langsung memandang sinis kepada Hulk. Hulk sendiri kaget karena entah kenapa hari ini malah sial selalu.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Tak terasa dua jam sudah Hulk belajar mantra, berikutnya pelajaran Transfigurasi. Semua anak pergi melewati jalan biasa, namun Hulk merasa untuk pergi melewati jalan memutar. Dan sialnya di tengah perjalanan dia bertemu dengan Pipis yang sudah siap untuk menjahili siapapun yang lewat.

"Halo, Hulkie! Mau pergi kemana nih? Kok buru-buru banget?" tanya hantu cilik itu.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Hulk ketus.

"Jawaban salah!" kata Pipis sambil melempari Hulk dengan bom kotoran.

Hulk langsung berlari menuju kelas Transfigurasi, lagi-lagi dengan kalem Hulk masuk ke kelas tanpa mengetuk pintu karena dia pikir kelas belum dimulai.

"HULK! Apa kau punya sopan santun?" seru Prof. McGonnagall.

"Yes, Prof! Bukan hanya sopan santun, saya juga punya kekerenan yang tiada tertandingi, apalagi dibanding dengan wajah anda," terang Hulk dengan penuh percaya diri dan tanpa dipikir dahulu seperti sedang dikendalikan oleh sesuatu.

"Bagus, karena kesopananmu aku ambil lagi poin dari Gryffindor 100 poin!" kata Prof. McGonnagall. "Dan tentu saja kau akan mengerjakan detensi selama seminggu penuh!"

Lagi-lagi seluruh kelas menatap tajam kepada Hulk, terutama anak-anak Gryffindor. Entah mengapa dia merasa berkata benar dan begitu percaya diri terhadap apa-apa yang dilakukannya. 'Tidak, apa yang telah kulakukan! Sepertinya aku terpengaruh oleh suatu ramuan, tapi 'kan aku tidak pernah meminum apapun!'

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Selesai pelajaran Transfigurasi, Hulk pergi ke Aula Besar untuk makan siang, dilihatnya kini batu rubi yang ada di Gryffindor hanya tinggal sedikit dikarenakan ulahnya. Semua murid mulai membicarakannya, dan berbisik-bisik setiap Hulk lewat. Ketika Hulk duduk di kursi, setiap orang yang ada di dekatnya menjauh.

"Kau berbeda sekali, Hulk!" ujar teman sekelasnya.

"Yeah, kau sangat berbeda dari saat kita pertama kali bertemu!" ujar temannya yang lain.

"Seperti bukan Hulk saja.."

Semua murid mulai berkomentar tentang Hulk. Hulk yang tidak tahan akan semua itu berlari menuju Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor dan langsung meringkuk di kamarnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganku?"

"APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI DENGANKU?"

*Gaya Prolog film Dragon Ball* Apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Hulk? Apakah dia kerasukan sesuatu? Atau salah minum sesuatu? Kita saksikan saja di episode selanjutnya....


	6. 6 Son of the Felix

**6. Son of the Felix**

Hulk panik dan tegang. Sedari tadi dia hanya bolak-balik saja di depan kamarnya (dengan sesekali menatap cermin di pinggir pintu dan mengagumi dirinya). Menurutnya, hal ini bahkan lebih menakutkan daripada saat dia mengucapkan 'Saya bersedia' di upacara pernikahannya tadi siang. Malam pertama, begitulah orang-orang menyebutnya. Dan saat ini mungkin Bon Shang, istrinya, sudah menunggunya di dalam. Hulk mondar-mandir lagi. Sampai akhirnya dia menyerah, dia memutuskan untuk tidur di luar kamar saja sekarang dan beralasan kecapekan apabila istrinya nanti bertanya.

Setelah itu, dia berjalan menuju sofa empuk yang berada di ruang tamu. Dengan agak enggan, Hulk duduk lalu berbaring di sofa itu sampai dia merasa ada yang tak nyaman di bagian bokongnya, seperti ada benda mengganjal di kantong belakang celananya. Hulk merogoh kantongnya itu dan mendapati sebotol kecil ramuan berwarna keemasan, yang dia kenali sebagai ramuan Felix Felicis atau ramuan keberuntungan. Tiba-tiba senyum kemenangan muncul di wajah Hulk. Yang kemudian dengan sigap, dia meminum seperempat botol ramuan itu. Setelah itu semua kepanikan dan ketakutannya hilang, berganti dengan rasa percaya diri yang tinggi.

Lalu dengan anggun, dia bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Eit, sebelum masuk dia bercermin dulu, merapikan rambut berantakannya (yang sebetulnya tak bisa rapi), memastikan kalau dia tetap sekeren biasanya, dan masih dengan percaya diri, dia mengetuk pintu kamar lalu masuk.

-=-=-=-=-

"Hiks, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganku ya?" tanya Hulk Junior kepada dua teman sejatinya, Hermi-Oneng Jr dan Peron Busway Jr (Yak, entah orang tua mereka yang gak kreatif cuma nambah Junior saja atau penulis ga ada ide lagi.. hehe), anak kembar cowok-cewek dari pasangan Mr dan Mrs Busway yang berteman dengan orang tua Hulk juga, saat mereka berada di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

"Masak, aku yang keren, tampan, dan bersahaja ini harus memikul cobaan yang begitu berat seperti sekarang?" Hulk melanjutkan protesnya atas yang terjadi padanya beberapa hari belakangan ini. Pantas saja dirinya tak percaya, dirinya yang sebelum ini selalu mendapat keberuntungan, malah berbalik menjadi selalu tertimpa kesialan. Makanya tak henti-hentinya Hulk meratapi nasibnya ini.

"Sabar, Hulk!" Hermi mencoba menyemangati. "Aku juga heran semua ini terjadi padamu. Tapi sungguh, akupun melihat ada perubahan janggal padamu. Bahkan saat kau memperoleh keuntungan terus."

Ron menyikut tangan Hermi. "Eh, hmm.. Kuyakin si Kremi ini tak ada maksud untuk mencurigaimu kalau kau telah memakai ramuan tertentu. Hehehe.." ujar Ron yang langsung gugup, baru sadar kalau dia berbicara hal yang salah.

Hulk menangkap gelagat aneh kedua temannya itu, dan sadar apa yang hendak dibicarakan oleh mereka.

"Aku yakin, aku belum pernah meminum ramuan apapun selama aku berada di Hogwarts," kata Hulk membela diri. "Suer, biar kesamber pantat Slughorn!"

"Ya, aku juga yakin kau tidak melakukannya," kata Ron berusaha meyakinkan Hulk kalau dia ada di pihaknya. "Lagipula, ramuan apa sih yang bisa membuatmu beruntung lalu tiba-tiba sial berturut-turut?"

"Ah, tentu saja! Aku akan mencari tahu hal itu di… Toilet!" ujar Hermi tiba-tiba.

"Hah?" adalah kata yang bisa diucapkan Hulk dan Ron saking herannya.

"Bukan, bukan, aku akan mencari tentang ramuan itu di Perpustakaan maksudku!" kata Hermi sambil memegangi perutnya. "Tapi, sekarang aku butuh ke toilet.. Kyaaa, sudah mau keluar nih.. Sudah ya, sampai ketemuu..!"

-=-=-=-

Pelajaran Ramuan dimulai. Seluruh murid berada di mejanya masing-masing siap untuk meracik ramuan yang akan dipelajari. Prof Slughorn berjalan ke depan kelas dan melambaikan tongkatnya sedikit untuk membuat tulisan di papan tulis.

"Seperti kalian lihat di papan tulis, hari ini kita akan mempelajari tentang ramuan pengempis. Ada yang tahu kegunaannya?" tanya Prof Slughorn sambil meneliti ke sekeliling kelasnya, sebetulnya dia tahu kalau setiap jawaban yang dilontarkannya akan dijawab oleh… "Hulk Bottle Junior?!" ujar Prof Slughorn tak yakin.

Hulk sendiri bingung, padahal dia tidak tahu jawabannya, tapi dengan secepat kilat dan penuh kepercaya-diriannya tangannya itu mengacung ke atas, bahkan mendahului Hermi.

"Ramuan pengempis… Berguna untuk melangsingkan tubuh gembrot seperti yang anda miliki," kata Hulk yang sebetulnya tak tahu dari mana semua kata-katanya itu muncul. Rasanya dia ingin berhenti berbicara, tetapi dia malah melanjutkan, "Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat sepertinya ramuan ini tidak mempan kalau diminum oleh anda yang sudah besar dari sananya, Sir!"

Seluruh kelas terbengong-bengong dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Hulk. Bahkan Hulk melihat beberapa wajah teman-teman Gryffindornya terlihat pasrah, tahu kalau poin mereka akan dikurangi lagi. Wajah Prof Slughorn sendiri langsung berubah keunguan, membuatnya tampak seperti sudah menahan nafas selama satu jam.

"100 poin dari Gryffindor, Mr Bottle!" teriak Prof Slughorn pada akhirnya.

"Err, sori, Sir! Saya tidak bermaksud mengatakan anda gembrot.." sesal Hulk. Tapi, lagi-lagi dengan tanpa keinginannya dia berkata, "Yang saya maksud adalah kalau tubuh anda itu hanya terdiri dari 90 % lemak yang memiliki kemungkinan meledak sewaktu-waktu.. Ah, eh, tap.. tapi.. Anda juga keren kok seperti saya! Hmm, tidak deh, kekerenan anda 3 tingkat di bawah saya.. Hehehe.."

Wajah Slughorn berubah semakin ungu. Kumisnya pun terlihat terangkat beberapa senti sebelum dia berteriak, "KELUAR DARI KELASKU!"

Hulk tersentak, lagi-lagi karena efek sesuatu-entah-apa-itu dari dalam tubuhnya. Dengan wajah lesu, Hulk bangkit dari tempatnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Namun, sebelum dia keluar kelas, dengan sisa kepercayaan diri terakhirnya, pantatnya mengeluarkan kentut bersuara merdu.

-=-=-=-=

"Kremi.." panggil Hulk kepada Hermi yang –berbeda dengan ibunya- lebih suka dipanggil kremi, karna menurutnya nama itu terdengar hebat. Sebenarnya sih dia tetap suka dipanggil Oneng, soalnya betul kata ibunya nama itu terlihat lebih elegan dan pintar, tapi dia tak mau kalau nama panggilannya sama dengan ibunya. "Kau sudah menemukan sesuatu di perpustakaan?"

"Oh, tentu saja.." Hulk terlihat lega saat Hermi mengatakan ini. "Aku tadi menemukan sepuluh knut di sana. Haha, langsung saja deh kumasukkan ke celengan.."

Hulk memberengut sesaat. "Maksudku.. Kau menemukan sesuatu tentang apapun yang berhubungan dengan.. kegantenganku.. Ups, kesialanku ini?"

"Oh," Hermi terkesiap, "tentang itu ya.. Aku hanya menemukan ini."

"Apaan nih? Tulisannya tidak terbaca! Seperti tulisan anak balita saja.." komentar Ron saat melihat kertas yang disodorkan oleh kembarannya.

"Itu tulisanku, bodoh! Tulisan cacing kremi sesuai nama panggilanku.. Baiklah, sini! Biar aku yang bacakan saja!" kata Hermi sambil merebut kertasnya yang dipegang Ron. "Felix Felicis adalah ramuan yang bisa membuat peminumnya beruntung dan membuatnya percaya diri. Namun, jika berlebihan akan menimbulkan kenekatan, rasa percaya diri yang terlalu tinggi, dan malah beracun!"

Hulk menahan napas. Deskripsi ramuan itu tepat sekali seperti apa yang sedang dialaminya.

"Se.. sepertinya aku banget tuh!" kata Hulk sambil terbata-bata namun terlihat bangga. "Tapi, kalau benar ramuan itu yang menginfeksiku, darimana aku meminumnya?"

"Aku tak tahu, sobat! Mungkin saja bukan karena itu atau bisa jadi Kremi salah membaca tulisannya.."

"Huh, sindir aku saja terus, Ron. Biar tahu rasa kau nanti kalau kuumumkan bahwa kau masih memakai popok bayi ketika tidur, supaya tidak mengompol.." balas Hermi pedas.

"Daripada kau yang masih suka tidur sambil menyedot jempolmu!"

"Kau juga… bla.. bla.."

Seharusnya rahasia-rahasia kakak-adik itu akan membuat Hulk tersenyum. Tapi tidak, dia lebih memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya. Lalu sambil berdiri lesu, dia pamit kepada kedua temannya -yang masih bertengkar seru- untuk beristirahat.

-=-=-=-

Keesokan paginya, Hulk terbangun dengan kepala agak pusing. Melihat ke arah tempat tidur Ron dan menyadari kalau Ron dia sudah beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Hulk buru-buru mengganti bajunya dan langsung pergi ke aula besar, karena mendadak perutnya terasa lapar.

Saat dia memasuki aula besar, rupanya ruangan itu sudah penuh oleh anak-anak yang sedang sarapan. Hulk dengan yakin berjalan a la model melewati meja Ravenclaw dan Slytherin. Beberapa murid melirik ke arahnya, bahkan salah seorang murid Slytherin menunjuk-nunjuknya dan menertawakannya. Hulk tahu dia keren dan selalu mengundang perhatian, tapi kok mereka malah banyak yang berbisik-bisik dan menertawakan?

"Pagi, Ron… Kremi..!" sapa Hulk.

"Ya ampun, Hulk!" seru Ron tiba-tiba. "Bagaimana mungkin kau memakai celana sampai terbalik seperti itu?"

"Tonjolanmu terlihat tahu.." kata Hermi yang kaget juga dan langsung menutup matanya. "Maksudku, tonjolan pantatmu jadi lebih kelihatan menonjol!"

Hulk salah tingkah. "Uh, oh, bagaimana bisa? Padahal aku tadi yakin memakai celana ini dengan benar walaupun tanpa melihat!"

"Yeah, lagi-lagi karena rasa percaya dirimu yang terlalu tinggi.." kata Ron jujur. Yang mau tak mau Hulk setuju dengan pernyataan temannya.

"Hmm, sori, kamu Hulk ya?" tanya seorang perempuan yang Hulk kenali sebagai kakak kelasnya, Chaser Gryffindor. Oh iya, kalau tidak salah namanya adalah Keta Pell. "Aku hanya mau menyampaikan kalau kau disuruh menghadap ke kantor Prof McGonagall, sekarang!"

_OMG, kesialan apalagi yang akan menimpaku? Seakan hal memalukan ini masih belum begitu parah saja_,batin Hulk begitu merana. _Tapi kayaknya, Prof McGonagall mau minta tanda tanganku nih.._

Tak ada pilihan lain, Hulk pamit meninggalkan kedua temannya yang terlihat khawatir, menuju ke kantor Prof McGonagall. Berbelok ke toilet dulu sebentar untuk membenarkan celananya.

Tok..Tok.. Hulk mengetuk pintu kantor kepala asramanya itu. Yang kemudian, tak berapa lama terdengar suara dingin dari dalam yang menyuruhnya masuk.

"Masuk dan Duduk!" perintahnya kalem tanpa melihat ke arah Hulk dan tetap menulis sesuatu di perkamen. "Hulk Junior!"

Hulk menelan ludahnya ketika McGonagall memanggil namanya, dia menjawab ragu, "Ya, sir? Ah, maksudku, Prof?"

Prof McGonagall mendelik sebentar. "Kurasa kau tahu kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Wah, sini perkamen anda. Aku tak akan segan-segan memberikan tanda tanganku kok. Hehe.."

Prof McGonagall menggeleng lalu mengusap dahinya.

"Jadi, kau tetap tidak tahu kenapa kau dipanggil kukira?" katanya. "Kupanggil kau karena beberapa hari belakangan kau telah membuat asrama kita kehilangan ratusan poin akibat perilakumu yang bisa dibilang.. PARAH!"

"Owh," hati Hulk mencelos. "Kalau soal itu, aku benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa melakukannya, Prof! Aku seperti terpengaruh ramuan tertentu saja.."

"Yeah, apapun alasanmu, minumnya teh botol.. Err, maaf.. Apapun alasanmu, aku sudah mengirim surat kepada orang tuamu meminta pernyataan mereka, kalau kau melakukan hal itu lagi, mereka mengizinkan Hogwarts melakukan hukuman paling berat –Filch pasti senang mendengarnya- dan tentu saja, mungkin memulangkanmu dari sini!"

"Memulangkan? Aku bakal dikeluarkan? Tap.. tapi.. Sekolah ini masih membutuhkan orang keren sepertiku kan?"

"Yeah, asal kau tak berbuat onar lagi!" jawab Prof McGonagall. "Dan, ini, surat dari ayahmu.. Kuharap isinya howler!"

Hulk menerima surat yang agak besar dan berat. Berharap ayahnya mengirim solusi dari apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Okay, silakan tanda tangan di sini!"

"Tuh kan bener, Prof McGonagall minta tanda tangan saya!!"

"Tapi untuk pernyataan kalau kau tak akan mengulangi perbuatanmu!" jelas Prof McGonagall. "Setelah itu, silakan keluar!"

-=-=-=-=

Hulk meringis memikirkan apa isi surat dari ayahnya ini. Dia tidak mau membuka suratnya di tempat dimana orang banyak bisa melihat -atau mendengar jika isinya howler-. Jadi, tempat pertama yang terpikir olehnya untuk membuka surat itu adalah toilet rusak di lantai 2. Sungguh pilihan kurang bijak, mengingat dari cerita yang beredar kalau di toilet itu ada hantu yang akan menyirammu dengan air kalau kau masuk. Tapi, seperti biasa karena rasa percaya diri atau entah roh apa yang ada dalam diri Hulk, dia tetap merasa itu adalah tempat terbaik.

"Alohomora!" seru Hulk ke arah kunci pintu menghasilkan bunyi 'klik' pelan. Kemudian Hulk masuk dengan tergesa ke dalam toilet, mengamati sekitar terlebih dahulu, dan saat dia merasa suasana sudah aman, dia rogoh kantongnya untuk mengambil surat itu.

"Kikikiki," terdengar kikikan pelan di belakang Hulk. "Sudah lama Myrtle tidak menerima surat dari seorang pria. Atau bisa dibilang tidak pernah menerima satupun! Kyaaaa…!"

Hulk melihat hantu penunggu toilet itu –yang bernama Myrtle- berteriak dan terbang berputar-putar sampai kemudian dia masuk ke saluran air menimbulkan percikan air.

_Ya ampun, tanda-tanda kesialan terdeteksi!_

"Jadi," kata hantu tadi yang tiba-tiba berada di depan wajah Hulk, membuat Hulk terjungkal saking kagetnya, "surat itu untukku, kan?

"Err, maaf.." baru saja Hulk bilang begitu, Myrtle melayang-layang dan berteriak-teriak lagi. "Ini surat untukku dari ayahku."

"PEMBOHONG!" si hantu berteriak marah.

"Benar kok, aku tidak bohong!" jawab Hulk agak ketakutan. "Ya sudah, nanti kutulis juga surat untukmu deh, spesial untuk fans-ku yang ke-2000 dan nanti akan kutambahkan tanda tangan, tanda kaki, cap bibir, atau kalau kau mau cap jempolku."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, janji. Tapi biarkan aku membaca surat ini dulu, okay?"

"Baiklah," ujarnya melunak. "Aku tidak akan mengganggumu, tapi aku tetap akan menemanimu di sini. Hihihi…"

Hulk mengangguk singkat. Yang penting kini dia bisa membaca suratnya dengan aman. Walaupun pose si hantu yang bersandar di bahunya tetap mengganggu. Dia ambil lagi suratnya, merobek amplopnya dengan sedikit terburu-buru, lalu mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan sebungkus benda-entah-apa.

Dear Ganteng Junior,

Ayah sangat kaget menerima surat dari Profesor McGonagall tentang apa yang kau lakukan di sekolah. Sungguh, tadinya ayah pikir surat Prof McGonagall itu hanya surat penggemar yang sudah biasa mampir ke rumah kita. Ah, kembali ke topik, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa begitu tidak sopan kepada guru-gurumu? Ada masalahkah dengan mereka? Apa mereka mengatakan kalau kau tidak setampan ayahmu ini?

Ah, maaf pertanyaanku terlalu banyak. Tapi seharusnya sebagai selebritis, kita sudah terbiasa menerima pertanyaan beruntun kan? Ya sudah, supaya kau tidak susah menjawab semua pertanyaan itu, kau pakai saja cermin-dua-arah yang kukirim bersama surat ini, supaya kita bisa mengobrol, okeh? Tinggal sebutkan namaku, maka wajah keren ayah akan tampil di cerminmu.

Sip dah. Cao dulu.

Ganteng Senior

Senyum Hulk mengembang beberapa saat. Ayahnya memang selalu bisa menghiburnya. Bahkan dalam masalah yang menurutnya sangat kacau ini, mendapat surat dari ayahnya yang tidak memarahinya adalah tanda kalau ayahnya itu tidak menyalahkan Hulk atas segala yang terjadi.

Kemudian Hulk terperangah saat sadar kalau dia bisa langsung berkomunikasi dengan ayahnya. Dibukanya bungkusan di depannya, yak, sebuah cermin. Diangkatnya cermin itu ke depan wajahnya dan merasakan kalau dirinya makin hari makin seksi ternyata.

"Hulk Bottle!" teriak Hulk membuat Myrtle terusik dan pergi masuk ke saluran air lagi. Tak berapa lama, muncul wajah ayahnya di cermin itu yang tersenyum padanya.

"Yo, anakku! Jadi, kau siap menjawab semua pertanyaanku?"

"Pastinya, so beginilah ceritanya…" Hulk menceritakan semua kejadian dari awal dia sering mendapat keberuntungan sampai seluruh kesialan yang kini menimpanya. Dan mengakhiri ceritanya dengan teori dari Hermi. "Menurut temanku, ada ramuan Felix Felicis yang bisa membuat kita beruntung tetapi kalau berlebihan bisa berefek kebalikannya. Tapi aku kan tidak pernah meminum ramuan apapun! Bagaimana menurut ayah?"

Hulk melihat ayahnya terkesiap, menutup mulutnya. Ah, tidak. Lebih terlihat seperti dia melakukan pose 3 jari a la model-model majalah.

"Jangan-jangan…" kata ayahnya membuat Hulk penasaran. "Ini semua gara-gara aku, err, ini gara-gara aku menggunakan ramuan itu saat berbulan madu dengan ibumu, kurasa!"

"Hah?" Hulk masih tidak mengerti.

"Jadi, saat aku membuat ka.. Ah, susah menjelaskannya. Yang pasti sekarang efek ramuan itu menurun padamu, bahkan tanpa kau meminum ramuan itu lagi." Teori ayahnya, Hulk mulai mengerti. "Nah, kupikir dengan bertambahnya umurmu serta kemampuan sihirmu –serta kekerenan kita-, maka dosis ramuan yang ada dalam tubuhmu juga meningkat, sehingga efek yang terjadi malah kebalikannya!"

"Lalu, bagaimana dong?"

"Kau harus menemukan penawar ramuan ini. Kurasa Prof Slughorn memilikinya beberapa."

"Oh, baiklah! Aku segera ke tempatnya!" jawab Hulk sambil berlari ke pintu toilet.

Namun rupanya Myrtle menghalanginya. "Mau kemana kau? Kau harus menulis surat untukku terlebih dahulu!"

"Nanti saja, ya.. Aku janji deh.. Nanti kutambah cap hidung sekalian nanti.."

"Pembohong!" Myrtle marah sambil berteriak-teriak dia melemparkan benda apapun yang dia dapatkan dari saluran pembuangan kepada Hulk. Sepertinya itu kotoran yang baru disetor, soalnya beberapa masih berbentuk. Beruntung, Hulk sudah mencapai pintu lebih dulu, dan saat keluar dia berlari kencang ke ruang rekreasi untuk menjemput teman-temannya.

"Ron, Kremi!" panggil Hulk.

"Ada apa Hulk? Apa yang McGonagall lakukan padamu sampai kau terlihat panik begini?" tanya Hermi khawatir. "Euh, dan tubuhmu juga agak bau.."

"Bukan, bukan soal itu."

"Lalu soal apa?" sekarang Ron yang bertanya.

"Aku.. aku tahu kenapa aku bisa seperti ini!" kata Hulk, lalu menjelaskan semuanya kepada mereka berdua.

"Ah, begitu rupanya.." ucap Ron setelah Hulk selesai menjelaskan. Sementara Hermi hanya mengangguk-ngangguk dan kelihatan sedikit berseri-seri karena dialah yang memberi tahu soal ramuan felix felicis.

"Padahal kuharap memang takdirmu untuk sial terus," ledek Ron setengah jahil., "Hanya bercanda, Sobat!"

Hermi mendelik kepada Ron. "Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bercanda, Ron! Ayo cepat kita pergi ke kantor Prof Slughorn!"

Mereka bertiga langsung berlari menyusuri kastil Hogwarts. Menuju ruang bawah tanah dimana kantor Prof Slughorn berada.

"Profesor, Profesor Slughorn!" teriak Hulk ketika telah sampai di depan kantor Prof Slughorn. "Buka pintunya, please! Kalau tidak.. Kalau tidak kau tak akan mendapat foto plus tanda tangan dariku.."

Pintu kantor tetap bergeming. Mungkin Prof Slughorn masih marah soal pelajaran Ramuan bersama Hulk terakhir kali.

"Biar aku saja," Hermi maju ke depan pintu. "Profesor, please buka pintu. Aku.. Oh, perutku sakit. Bisa kau bantu aku dengan ramuanmu? Dan.. dan.. masak ada perempuan cantik jelita, imut, serta cute yang menderita dan tak berdaya ini akan kau diamkan saja?"

Hulk dan Ron begitu kaget. Mendengar Hermi yang tidak biasanya bernarsis ria. Lebih kaget lagi karena ternyata Prof Slughorn membuka pintunya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Prof Slughorn sambil mengintip dari balik pintu.

"Ah, sepertinya sudah baikan." Jawab Hermione seraya berkedip kepada kedua temannya. Prof Slughorn hanya mendesah kemudian siap menutup pintu lagi. "Tunggu dulu, sebenarnya kami hanya mau bicara dengan anda saja, Sir! Ada sedikit masalah.."

"Iya, Prof. Izinkan kami masuk dan menjelaskannya dulu…" Ron ikut membantu.

"Hmm, baiklah. Masuk!" kata Prof Slughorn.

Mereka bertiga segera saja masuk ke dalam kantor Prof Slughorn. Kemudian duduk di kursi yang baru saja melayang ke arah mereka.

"Jadi, mau menjelaskan apa?"

"Ini soal saya, Prof!" Hulk mulai menjelaskan. Dan beberapa menit berlalu saat dia menjelaskan detail tentang apa yang terjadi padanya. "Jadi, saya ke sini ingin meminta bantuan anda untuk membuat ramuan penawar racunnya.." Hulk mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Prof Slughorn terlihat sedang berpikir sebentar. "Kebetulan sekali, aku sudah membuat penawarnya. Kau tahu, semenjak aku menyimpan ramuan Felix Felicis di kantorku, aku takut kecolongan ramuan Felix itu. Dan kubuat penawarnya untuk jaga-jaga jika ada yang keracunan karena telah meminum ramuan Felix Felicis terlalu banyak. Well, dulu sih stoknya banyak. Tapi karena belum pernah ada kejadian keracunan itu, kini aku hanya menyimpan satu botol penawar saja.."

"Dimana penawar itu?" tanya Hulk antusias, kemudian memandang ke arah Prof Slughorn. Ron dan Hermi juga ikut memandangnya.

"Itulah masalahnya.. Aku menjatuhkannya. Mana untuk membuat ramuan itu butuh waktu 2 bulan dan sangat jarang sekali lho yang menjualnya.."

"Kok bisa? Kau ingat dimana jatuhnya?" Hulk terlihat panik.

"Ingat-ingat dong!" Ron menambahkan.

"Oh iya, kemarin aku masih memegangnya.." kata Slughorn, matanya menyipit. "Kemudian.. Kemudian aku pergi ke toilet perempuan, untuk mengint.. Ah, bukan.. bukan itu.." Prof Slughorn berkeringat dingin, hampir saja dia bocorkan aibnya. "Maksudku, kemudian aku berpaspasan dan bertubrukan dengan, hmm, Mrs Romilda Pants, anak Gryffindor juga. Lalu aku membantunya memungut barangnya yang berjatuhan. Dan, mungkin ramuan penawar itu juga ikut terambil olehnya.."

"Oh, jadi setelah anda mengintip di Toilet Perempuan, anda tak sengaja bertubrukan dan ramuan penawar terjatuh, lalu terambil olehnya." Hermi asal menyimpulkan. Prof Slughorn hanya tersenyum getir, pasrah karena aibnya ternyata sudah ketahuan.

"Kalau begitu, Ayo kita ambil ramuan itu, Hulk!" kata Ron.

"Okay.. Ayo, kita pergi! Oh yeah, trims, Prof!" kata Hulk berlari ke arah pintu sambil melihat ke belakang. Dan saat dia menoleh ke depan, kepalanya membentur pintu yang rupanya sudah dibuka oleh Ron. "Ouch! Kesialan tak akan pergi sampai aku meminum penawar itu nih!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Hulk, Ron, dan Hermi lagi-lagi harus berlari-lari di dalam kastil mencari dimana Romilda Pants berada. Hulk berpikir, dimana biasanya murid-murid berada jika sedang libur? Di perpustakaan tentu saja, tak mungkin mereka bermain di danau, bisik suara dalam hatinya.

"Guys, aku yakin dia berada di perpustakaan! Tak mungkin di pinggir danau kan?" ucap Hulk. "Aku sangat yakin! Ayo, cepat kita ke perpustakaan.."

"Tunggu dulu!" sergah Hermi curiga. "Kau yakin mereka di perpustakaan dan bukan di danau? Hmm, kita ke danau saja kalau begitu.."

"Ahaha, aku juga sepemikiran dengan kau, Kremi!" timpal Ron sok tahu. "Sikap percaya diri Hulk kalau anak-anak ada di perpus pasti malah akan bawa sial.. Hahaha…"

"Sial," Hulk merutuk pelan.

Benar saja. Anak cewek yang mereka cari sedang bersenda gurau dengan temannya di pinggir danau bersama temannya. Rambutnya bergelombang seperti Hermi, namun lebih hitam warnanya dan matanya juga lebih besar.

"Hei, Hulk! Bukannya cewek itu yang suka tertawa centil setiap kau lewat di depannya?" kata Ron mengingatkan Hulk. Sebenarnya tak perlu Ron ingatkan pun, Hulk tetap tahu. Jadi dia hanya mengangguk singkat kepada Ron sebagai jawabannya.

"Trus, sekarang apa yang bakal kita lakukan? Kita langsung geladah tasnya saja begitu?" Hulk bertanya sambil melirik ke arah tas Romilda.

"Aku sungguh tidak menyarankan hal itu," kata Hermi sambil menghalangi jalan Hulk dan Ron yang baru saja mau mendatangi cewek itu. "Isi tas cewek itu bisa macam-macam, dan kebanyakan sangat privat. Kau pasti tak akan mau ketika merogoh tasnya malah mengambil perangkap tikus kan? Bahkan sampai tanganmu terjepit.."

Hulk bergidik ngeri. Membayangkan apa isi tas Romilda Pants.

"Lalu, kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Ron sambil memasang wajah ketakutan, rupanya dia berpikir hal yang sama dengan Hulk.

"Kau saja yang mengambil, begitu?" tanya Hulk ragu-ragu.

"Tidak. Malah kupikir kaulah yang harus mengambilnya," kata Hermi akhirnya, "Kau dengar kata si Ron tadi kan? Dia selalu cekikikan ketika kau lewat. Jadi kupikir dia naksir kau. Sehingga kusimpulkan, kalau kau memintanya untuk berbicara berdua saja pasti dia bakal mau. Di saat dia berbicara denganmu itulah kita –tidak, aku saja deh, kulihat Ron masih takut- yang akan mengecek isi tasnya dan mengambil ramuan itu jika ada."

"Oh," hanya itu kata yang terucap dari mulut Hulk setelah mendengar rencana Hermi. _Dasar, Kremi! Seperti tak tahu saja, kalau aku ini tak pandai merayu cewek! Tapi, aku lakukan saja deh, yang penting aku sudah punya modal kekerenan!_

"Ok, Kremi! Aku siap. Aku akan ke tempatnya sekarang," kata Hulk yang seperti biasa timbul rasa percaya diri tiba-tiba.

"Sip, kita tunggu di sini!" jawab Hermi.

"Semoga sukses, Bro!" ujar Ron menyemangati.

Sambil melambaikan tangan pelan-pelan ke arah sahabatnya, dia berjalan menuju ke arah kerumunan cewek yang sedang mengobrol di pinggir danau. Kemudian berdeham pelan ketika sudah sampai di dekat mereka. Romilda langsung menyadari kehadirannya, dia memandang Hulk beberapa saat, lalu kembali mengobrol dengan temannya sambil cekikikan.

"Hmm, kamu Romilda Pants kan?"

"Iya, aku Romilda, Romilda Square Pants," jawab Romilda yang langsung memerah pipinya. "Ada apa, Hulk? Ah, sori, tidak seharusnya aku memanggil nama depanmu.."

"Uh, oh, i, iya..Tak apa-apa.. Apapun untuk menyenangkan fans.. Hehe.." balas Hulk langsung gugup. "Hmm, bolehkah.. bolehkah kita berbicara berdua saja." Katanya lagi sambil melirik ke arah teman-teman Romilda.

Romilda mengangguk, lalu membisikkan sesuatu kepada temannya yang paling dekat. Akhirnya, sambil cekikikan satu geng teman Romilda pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Sini deh!" ajak Hulk seraya menggaet tangan Romilda dan menggandengnya agar menjauhi tasnya. "Kau tahu tidak?"

"Apa?" Romilda langsung bertanya.

"Dari dulu.." Hulk berhenti sebentar, memberi isyarat kepada Hermi untuk mengambil tasnya. "Aku sangat…"

"Sangat apa? Buat penasaran saja, ayo dong katakan saja!"

Hulk gugup. Dia tak tahu harus bilang apa, sampai tiba-tiba dia nyeletuk, "Aku sangat menyukai tasmu lho!" Dari belakang Romilda, terlihat Hermi menepuk jidatnya dan mulutnya membentuk kata 'bodoh'. "Eh, bukan.. Tidak, jangan lihat ke arah tasmu.. Begini.. Sebetulnya.. sudah lama ingin mengatakan kalau.."

"Hmm…?" Romilda mulai tak sabar.

"Kalau Prof McGonagall itu cantik lho, seandainya dia mau memakai make-up.. Dijamin!" Lagi-lagi Hulk salah bicara. Benar-benar tidak pandai merayu plus karena efek overdosis Felix, yang tidak mendukungnya untuk menjalankan aksi itu.

"Itu saja?" tanya Romilda, wajahnya terlihat cemberut.

"Bu, bukan.. Susah sekali ternyata mau menyampaikan padamu ya.." Hulk melirik sebentar ke arah Hermi, yang ternyata masih belum menemukan ramuannya.

"Trus, mau ngomong apalagi?" pipinya kembali merona.

"Ternyata, kalau dilihat-lihat dan dipikir-pikir…" kata Hulk lagi, lalu melirik ke arah Hermi yang ternyata sudah menemukan botol kecil ramuannya. "Rupanya kau mirip sekali dengan ibumu yah. Pipi tembem, mata besar, tangan kekar, dan yang paling sama adalah.. bokongnya yang besar.. Hehe.. tapi di luar semua itu, kamu tetap…"

"HULK!!" Plaaak.. pipi Hulk ditampar oleh Romilda. Lalu dilihatnya Romilda berbalik, memungut tasnya dan berlari menjauhinya.

"Cantik.." Hulk baru menyelesaikan kata-katanya setelah Romilda tak terlihat lagi.

"Yak, kau hebat, Sob!" ledek Ron yang datang sambil tertawa melihat Hulk yang di pipinya sekarang ada tanda 5 jari. "Yang penting misi kita sukses, Ok!"

"Benar sekali, ini lihat aku sudah mengambil botolnya," kata Hermi memperlihatkan botol kecil di tangannya yang berwarna kuning keemasan. "Di kemasannya tertulis Felis Bengalensis, sepertinya aku pernah dengar! Kita tanya Prof Slughorn saja yuk, apa ini ramuan yang benar atau bukan."

"Ah, pasti itu artinya penawar Felix Overdosis! Aku yakin itu ramuan yang benar. Sini deh aku minum langsung saja.." kata Hulk tak tahan ingin segera mengakhiri kesialannya. Hermi mengangguk lemah dan memberikan botol kecil tadi. Namun, wajahnya terlihat tetap berpikir.

Glek.. Glek.. Air dalam botol itu habis hanya dalam dua tegukan Hulk. Beberapa saat tubuhnya terasa menghangat. "Huek, rasanya tak enak sekali! Tapi kurasa dia mulai bekerja, soalnya tubuhku terasa menghangat.."

"Cool, kalau begitu tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi deh.." kata Ron sambil nyengir kepada Hulk. "Yuk, kita ke aula besar saja sekarang. Aku sudah lapar!"

"Sip, Bro! Yuk.."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Hulk, Ron, dan Hermi berjalan dengan santai sambil mengobrol ringan dengan mereka. Hulk merasa seakan semua beban dan kesialannya telah pergi setelah meminum ramuan itu. Namun, benarkah begitu? Apa ini tidak begitu mudah? Benar saja, beberapa meter sebelum Hulk masuk ke dalam aula besar, dirinya sudah dicegat oleh kakak kelasnya yang bertubuh besar. Dan Hulk terpekik saat melihat Romilda ada di belakang punggung kakak kelasnya itu.

"Oh, jadi kau yang membuat adikku ini menangis ya?" katanya. "Sini, biar kuberi kau pelajaran!"

Bak.. buk.. bak.. buk.. Jeder.. Meong.. Duar.. Tingtong.. Duag..

Seketika Hulk melihat bintang-bintang berputar di atas kepalanya. Rupanya kakak Romilda tadi telah memukuli Hulk.

"Ya ampun, Hulk! Kau tidak apa-apa? Sori, aku dan Ron tak bisa membantumu tadi, soalnya kejadiannya begitu cepat!"

Hulk yang ternyata dalam keadaan telentang hanya menjawab, "Tak apa-apa. Tapi, bukankah seharusnya kesialanku sudah pergi?"

Baru saja Ron dan Hermi mau memberi jawaban, Prof McGonagall datang dari balik pintu aula besar dan berkata, "Potong 20 angka dari Gryffindor! Karena membuat keributan.."

_Ah, berarti dengan ini terbukti kalau kesialanku masih berlanjut!_ batin Hulk merana.

"Ada ribut-ribut apa sebenarnya ini?" Prof Slughorn menyusul di belakang Prof McGonagall. "Hulk! Rupanya kau.. Aku tak heran.. Ini, minumlah ramuan ini. Rupanya ramuan ini masuk ke dalam sepatuku, bukan ke dalam tas perempuan itu.. Hahaha.."

Hulk tersenyum lemah, lalu memandang ke arah Hermi seakan berkata, 'Trus, ramuan yang tadi aku minum itu apa?'

Hermi yang sadar akan tatapan Hulk dan kebetulan mengingat nama yang ada di label botol berkata, "Ah, Felis Bengalensis kan nama latin kucing hutan atau lynx. Kemarin kan kita belajar itu di pelajaran Hagrid. Dan kita kan sempat disuruh mengumpulkan air seninya, soalnya air tadi berguna untuk mengusir tikus."

Hebat sekali, rasanya ingin dia benamkan saja kepalanya di ketiak Prof Slughorn agar dia pingsan dan bangun dalam keadaan normal lagi.

"Ayo, Nak.. Minum ramuan ini.."

"Baik, Sir!" jawab Hulk sambil meminum ramuan yang diberikan profesor. Saat ramuan itu sampai di kerongkongannya, dia merasakan atmosfer di sekitarnya berubah. Semuanya menjadi terlihat menyenangkan dan begitu cerah. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian dia tak sadarkan diri.

"Hulk, kau sudah sadar rupanya.." kata Ron terlihat lega.

"Ada dimana aku?"

"Kau sedang di rumah sakit," Hermi yang menjawab. "Kata Madam Pomfrey, kau terlalu stress dan kecapekan, sehingga pingsan tak sadarkan diri!"

"Oh, lalu bagaimana dengan kesialanku? Apakah masih akan terjadi?"

"Seharusnya sih tidak, kata Prof Slughorn kau boleh mengetesnya dengan berbuat jahil kepada seseorang.." kata Hermi agak ragu-ragu.

"Baiklah akan langsung kucoba.."

Hulk memandang ke sekeliling rumah sakit. Menemukan Madam Pomfrey yang sedang membereskan seprai kasur. Dia berjalan ke arahnya. Sambil berlagak tersandung, dia membuyarkan seprai kasur yang telah tersusun rapi oleh Madam Pomfrey. "Ups, Sori, Madam Pomfrey! Aku tersandung.."

"HULK!!" teriak Madam Pomfrey. "Sebagai hukumannya.."

Hulk hanya bisa pasrah, bersiap-siap menerima kemarahannya.

"Aku ingin kau menandatangani fotomu ini.." kata Madam Pomfrey berubah menjadi centil.

"Dengan senang hati, Madam!"

Hati Hulk kembali senang. Dengan kejadian ini berarti efek overdosis ramuan Felix sudah teratasi. Diapun berharap bahwa kesialan-kesialan itu tak akan menimpanya kembali.

"Okay, sudah.. Siapa lagi yang mau tanda tanganku?" ujarnya mulai narsis lagi.

"Fuuh, dasar Hulk! Untuk suatu alasan, aku malah berharap kau tetap sial terus selamanya.." kata Hermi sambil tersenyum.

"Aku juga berpikiran sama. Merupakan suatu hiburan saat melihat kau tertimpa kesialan.." timpal Ron tersenyum juga.

"Ya.. ya.. Jadi, tetap mau tanda tanganku tidak?"

"Tidaak!" jawab Ron dan Hermi serempak. Dan mereka semuapun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Sementara di luar sana..

"HULK! Kau apakan anak kita? Lihat, gara-gara kau kita dapat surat dari Hogwarts! Awas kau, Hulk! Rasakan ini! Cubitaaan.. Mauuuut…!!" teriak Mrs Bottle kepada Mr Bottle yang sudah terkena mantra ikat. "Cakaraan.. Kucing Garong!"

"Aaa.. Ampun.. Ampun, Sayang.. Aku janji tak akan meminum ramuan itu lagi deh! Suer!"

"Aku tak percaya.. Tetap tak dapat diampuni. Ini, Rasakan lagi! Pukulan.. Babon.. Ngambek..!"

"BENAR, AKU JANJIII…… Aku tak akan meminum dan berurusan dengan RAMUAN FELIX FELICIS LAGI…."

Tamat


End file.
